


Extras: The Life and Times in Signum

by Wayward_Gurl



Series: Signum: People From Earth Collections [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Mild Language, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Modern Guy in Thedas, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Gurl/pseuds/Wayward_Gurl
Summary: Signum is city hidden away from Thedas, and its citizens live in a derelict Thaig that they have optimally renovated as their new home. How will Thedosian characters react to such an advance society? What are their thoughts?Excerpt:Before he would walk away with this free meal, he had to ask her, “Excuse me, but I have one question… How is your hair pink? And I hope this isn’t rude, but were you born with it, or…?”Note: These are extras not included in the fic, "Living in Another world", of the Signum: People from Earth collections.





	Extras: The Life and Times in Signum

.

.

.

Anders expected less than what he witnessed here.

After Hawke and his friends rescued him from being taken directly to Sebastian in Starkhaven, Varric had suggested that they take him to Signum. He had heard of this ‘Signum’ people coming out of nowhere around after the end of the Fifth Blight. Not much was said about them, but they did carry the best gear and herbs. They were like a general store that sell almost anything, even weapons. Their weapons looked standard, but broody professed that they were of good make—composed of either silverite or everite. They were also affordable prices, and they also had strange terms that once purchased, there will be no ‘returns or exchanges’. Strange lot.

Either way, not much is known about Signum except for their excellent trading goods and the fact that they don’t really know where their location is.

Anyone who tried to follow them were killed. He recalled that one story that Meeran hired a couple of goons to track where these Signum people were heading, only for one of them to return with a small metal ball lodged inside of him. That guy soon died from blood disease.

He remembered Hawke once joked around with the Signum people, saying that he should also follow them and see where their place is at. The ‘Manager’ of that stand laughed at him and said, ‘if you do that, I might have to shoot down my favorite customer. And now where will I be without a Hawke?’

Hawke just laughed it off, but he never did follow through on his plan. Anders thought, these were nice folks, and their explanation of not letting anyone follow is just that they are a very secluded community. They didn’t like the outside world.

But they were _nice_ folks. Really nice. Not the kind of nice one would see every day. He remembered when Hawke’s mother died, the Signum traders sent their condolences at the front of door. It was some sort of ‘casserole’—which was maker’s balls’ delicious! And a lot of pastries and chocolates in wrappers. Suffice to say, it brought a little joy in these sad events. Mother would have loved this, Hawke had said.

The Signum traders were also there during the night when the Qunari attacked, and they hold out on their own.

Naturally, there were at least five of them together in their two large trading wagons of their fine wares. Then they had these weapons out—strange looking crossbows and proceeded to fire. It nearly reminded him of Varric’s Bianca crossbow if not for the fact that it didn’t automatically reloaded, but one shot seem to kill one qunari easily. They were even directing people into a warehouse where they guarded the front. They were an army all by themselves.

After Hawke won against the Arishok, the next day, Signum left him an awesome Champion armor and a polearm staff.

These were nice folks.

Nice one like Danny, who was straight with him, saying not to lie again. Anders was very well prepared to tell him his whole story and his greatest sin that the world condemned him for: blowing up the chantry and killing all the innocents in it. He was going to tell him that, even if it was going to ruin any chance of him joining Signum.

But then… Daniel never asked for his past. Instead, he insisted he invoked the Signum Accord Act.

Whatever sins that Anders committed would be forgotten, and he would start a new life in Signum with a clear record but with a few conditions: he was to follow law of Signum and act to improve upon for the better good of Signum. So simple, but they take it very seriously.

Anders was ever so glad for it, and he begged to Justice not to ruin it for him.

When both Sudoku and Daniel left him no to his own devices, he took his time to settle inside this small room that was now his home. It was functional, he had to admit as he started putting away his clothes in the dresser under the bed that could be lifted up like how Danny had shown him.

/ _This place is strange. The veil here is strong. /_ Justice spoke.

“It is a dwarven thaig. I did hear that dwarves are naturally resistant to some magic.”

/ _It is stronger than that, but it does not affect our connection to the fade. It is… simply more refined._ /

There was some truth in Justice’s words. Anders could still pull at the fade and can easily conjure fire, but the vail around here was… _sturdy._ It wouldn’t tear so easily, letting spirits in this realm or anything like that. He wasn’t sure what it was that was making it invulnerable, but maybe it is why these signum people don’t have any mages? Granted, Danny mentioned that they’ve only been here in Thedas for six years, and to say that they never had mages back in their previous home world, it’s… it’s mindboggling.

Anders finished up, putting his things away and he explored his room a bit longer, fascinated by all the strange items. The toilet had to be the most curious invention, flushing away all wastes. The whole place was just so clean even though it’s so small and cramped, but it’s free. He needn’t to pay for this ‘shoe-box’ sized room.

He laid on his bed and he groaned a bit, satisfied at the cushioning. This wasn’t like any mattress he had ever laid upon. It was so soft and it seemed to conform to the shape of his body. Warm, soft, and relaxing…

No wonder it only took seconds for Anders to fall asleep.

.

.

.

He woke up three hours later with Justice demanding they go out and see this Signum. At the mention of exploring Signum, Anders too was curious of this new place. He changed out of his clothes into his new ones just like Danny suggested.

Thus, he went out, making sure to take note of where he was heading as he bravely took the elevators and up to the next level, and walking through multiple levels until he came upon a busy road. He did notice people looking at him and whispering, and he tried to ignore it. It was a lot of attention, and Danny did warn him he was going to be a popular item for a while, but they weren’t going to hurt him or anything.

He was just an outsider still, after all.

Then, Anders could smell food and he followed that scent, even Justice insisted to find it; it was sweet and salivating. He found a cart selling this meat on skewers and it had a short line, so Anders went to stand, waiting his turn to pay.

When it was his turn, he was greeted by young teen girl with strangely pink hair. “Hi! What will you be having?” She asked.

“Uhm… Those. What do you call those?” Anders pointed at the meat in that grill that was slowly rolling about as the flames charred the meat beautifully.

She paused, eyes widened as she was realizing, “U-Uh… Barbecue… Um… are you that new _outsider_?”

Anders flushed a bit. “O-Oh yes… I’m still learning the customs here—”

“Jorge!” She called out and then she started speaking in rapid _Antivan_ , and Anders wasn’t sure if he was in some sort of trouble or something. Then this Jorge who came out with more meat was talking back in the same language, sounding surprised and then he started nodding and gesturing towards Anders.

The Pink haired girl smiled then at Anders and went to wrap up different kinds of food that they were selling. She wrapped up barbecue and placed some cheesy-meat bread in a package, then she put them all in this paper bag. She then handed it to Anders.

“Here you go! On the house, sir!”

These Signum citizens are extremely nice people.

Anders stuttered. “R-Really? Are you sure? I can pay for it. I have this card that—”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s your first time here, right? Next time though, I’ll be sure to make you pay for your next meal,” She told him, smiling charmingly.

“I… Thank you.” Anders was completely taken back to such kindness. No other city would treat people like this. “… My name is Kristoff.”

“Sofia.” She answered cheerily.

Before he would walk away with this free and appreciated meal, he had to ask her. “Excuse me, but I have one question… How is your hair pink? And I hope this isn’t rude, but were you born with it, or…?”

And Sofia giggled ecstatically, along with the other patrons in the tables next to the food cart that laughed or chortled, but in an exciting tone. It still made Anders flushed with embarrassment because he really didn’t know anything, but at least they didn’t think him rude.

“I’m sorry!” Sofia said, controlling her giggles as she realized she had embarrassed him. “I _dyed_ it. I used a coloring _hair dye_ to get my hair pink at a _hair salon_.”

She began to explain to him what a hair dye is and what a hair salon is before telling him to enjoy his meal or else it will get cold. She also told him not to be afraid to ask questions like that. Even though that she laughed at him, and she is sorry for it, they will not label him as rude because he is new here in Signum. He is an outsider still so they will remain polite and give him leeway.

That gave Anders a lot of assurance, and after eating his meal that he couldn’t help but consume all of it, he was satisfied. These _tacos_ weren’t bad either.

He continued touring Signum by himself, taking his time and he did take advantage on asking questions. Most of them reacted just how Sofia did with surprise and amusement. Anders understood though, because compared to Thedas, this place was extremely advance. These are people that have—what Daniel called technology—at their side. They not only had weapons that were far advanced, but a lot of items that were far superior. The only thing they didn’t have was magic.

It was soon becoming nighttime as the sky darkened above. There was an opening up high in the ceiling of this massive cavern, so everyone wasn’t completely living in darkness like dwarves did—not that they did, they had torches after all.

However, it made Anders wonder why they all couldn’t go out to Thedas, at least explore outside… or it’s because of what they have, they wouldn’t be able to live without?

Soon, Anders came upon this bar where a bunch of people had walked in and some walked out with glowing vibrant drinks, cheering and laughing as they sipped on these long apparatuses where the drink would get sucked into their mouths. What were those? He was a bit hesitant to enter but it sure looked fun. It made him curious to go in. The bar had this long and tall pink beard with a long beak and long legs. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was pink. Plus, he didn’t know what those words glowing words meant.

“That’s called the _Flamingo_ _Bar_ , if you’re wondering.”

Anders turned to see a dark-skinned young lad with dark weaved braids. “O-Oh, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You must be _Kristoff_?” The young lad asked as he approached him and held his hand out to him. “Name’s Roje.”

 “ _Roje_. How do you—or does everyone know who I am?”

“Everyone knows what you are. An outsider and a mage, but not many really know what a mage is, so you are fine,” Roje explained. “I only know your name because my uncle works at the administration of Signum. How are you so far since arriving here?”

Anders sighed with relief. “Honestly? Overwhelmed, but everyone has treated me nicely.”

Roje grinned and nodded. “I understand. All this is new to take in. Come, I’ll buy you a drink at the flamingo bar.”

So, Anders follow him in, because why not? These people were just so nice and it was so easy to trust them. The music was loud when he went inside, and—where was the music coming from exactly? It sounded like they were coming off from the walls. It was noisy just like a tavern having a good time, and the patrons were having fun. He saw a group of women with shots that were on flames before they all cheered about something and drinking it quickly in one go.

Roje ordered them both what he called, Rum & Coke, and the taste was bitter but he could definitely taste whiskey. There were bubbles in his mouth that made him almost spit as he struggled to swallow. After he swallowed, the taste wasn’t so bad. He took another drink.

Eventually, his stomach started to feel strange and he thought it was poison for a moment before a loud uncontrollable burp came out. Roje ended up laughing at him and even the bartender in front of them was chuckling.

“First time with a carbonated drink? Ohh that was good!” Roje commented as he patted Anders on the bank. “Go ahead, keep on drinking. It’s meant to do that.”

“So that’s… what it was…” Anders said, rubbing his stomach a bit. The strange uncomfortable feeling had stopped. “And carbonated?”

“The drink had air. You must have felt the air bubbles popping but when you swallow it, it fills up in your stomach then… you let it out, just like you did.”

Anders flushed. “Excuse me.”

“Don’t worry too much. First time, right?” Roje grinned then he nudged him to drink more.

Anders chuckled as he drank more, then the bartender went ahead and asked, “Say, you are the outsider that is new here in Signum, right? Are you really a mage?”

This question was particularly different from all the others that had asked him in the past. This one was more of a curiosity rather than it was some foreboding danger. Although, a jerk reaction caused Anders to be tight-lipped and afraid to tell the truth, Roje answered for him.

“Yup. This guy is a mage.”

“Cool! So, you can do magic, right? You can make like fire on your hands?” The bartender asked without a hint of fear in his voice.

Anders was surprised and it took him a moment to answer. “Uhm. Yes, yes I can—”

“Could you show us??” the young lad asked excitedly.

Kristoff took a deep breath and told himself that these people didn’t have any mages—they’ve never even seen magic! So, a lot of them don’t really know the dangers of magic, or even about possession in the fade—things like that.

So, Anders consented to entertain them. He held out his right palm and a fire ball lit up.

Awes of wonder and amazement came out not from just Roje and the bartender, but from those that were nearby that had heard their conversation and were watching Kristoff perform magic. Fire was burning on his palm.

“Whoa… does it hurt?” Roje asked.

“Not to me, but if you touch it, you’d probably get burned,” Anders warned them ahead of time since he saw the bartender was reaching out to touch it, but then stopped when he realized it is real.

“Wait! Just hold it there.” The bartender said as he took out a plastic straw and let it touch the fire. The straw burned alright and the bartender pulled it out. “Holy fuck it’s real.”

Anders smiled as he closed his hand, ceasing the flame.

“Show us more!!” One patron girl shouted and then everyone around started clapping and cheering, pressuring him to do more ‘magic show’.

Anders flushed at that. Never was he in an environment where he was encouraged to show more magic. Usually, in Thedas, it is extremely frowned upon. Magic was not a good thing, but these people…

He smiled and rolled up his sleeves. “Alright then… who wants to see winter?”

Cheers galore came up at that announcement.

Staying in Signum may have been the best decision he had made so far.

.

.

.


End file.
